Burnt Roses: Remake!
by DarkTheDead
Summary: L/Z pairing at highschool. Different from most stories, alright. Believe me. Ive read all the highschool stories. Rating MAY go up. If you read the first one, this is the improved version. ^^ Chapter 6 is now up. Sorry for the wait. Banana.
1. Author's Notes

This is an introduction, and I would like you, the reader, to read it sometime. No, you don't have to read it =P.  
  
As the author, I appreciate comments. Hell, I even appreciate flames! As long as there is a review, I can guarantee a next chapter eventually. Of course, for a well written next chapter, I need time. And time is something I don't have a lot of.   
  
High school hurts like a bitch.  
  
Do not like the cursing? Ok, I'll stop.  
  
Anyway, I also want to point out a few things about the upcoming Zelda/highschool fanfic.  
  
No, I did not form/own any of the characters. I did, however, make a lot of them Ooc. They are SO OOC that you won't even know the difference. =P lol.  
  
Also, after reading this, don't go around like a damn idiot and stereotype everyone you see. I hate that, and just because there is a LOT of stereotyping in this fic, I don't want you going around doing it.  
  
Why do I stereotype in this fic? Well duh. To add spice. Everyone stereotypes, but I don't wnt you doing it so stupid and ignorantly. Because someone dresses dark, does NOT mean they are goth. Just like someone who dresses... very badly(in my opinion) doesn't mean they charge only 5 cents per 'swing'. It could be $50. (lol)  
  
Please, don't hate me for greatly exaggerating everything that happens daily to me and friends, everyday. But me, I don't exactly 'hang out' with people, so I'm the one with the 'antisocial' sign above my head.  
  
Antisocial doesn't even mean to not socialize. So you see? The stupidity and ignorance in that? Please, I beg of all of you to learn and be open minded.  
  
This story is actually a romance/angst/slight-humor fic. But, there is no fluff. And the humor is usually bitter, or slightly confusing. I have a weird sense of humor, so blah. ^^;  
  
Ok, and please, I welcome all kinds of comments, but I would prefer constructive criticism.  
  
And if you see any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors(I AM from New York after all. We dun' speak wit' any regahrds fo' deh rulez), please, copy and paster(---grammatical error! xP) the sentence and review, and tell me how to fix it, or what you think is wrong. Thanks. Oh, and expect alot of 'dont's to be missing the apostrophe. =P  
  
-DarkTheDead  
DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE SHINDIG:::  
  
If I owned The Legend of Zelda series, which I dont, I wouldn't be writing this. Secondly, If I owned Zelda, I'd be rich off my patooty. But I'm not. So, therefore, they belong to Nintendo and Mr. Miyamoto, who is god of gaming world. Thank you.  
  
BOW TO MR. MIYAMOTO! *holds of chibi Miyamoto plushie, and squeezes, which makes a loud and humiliating squeak* xD! 


	2. Chpt 1: Link, meet the new kid

A/N: I am just oh SO full of Angst. CAN YOU FEEL IT BABY?! lol  
  
Chapter one  
-Link, meet the new kid.-  
  
"Hyrule High....how I loathe you" Link said quietly, entering the high school without enthusiasm. "Only one more year, and I will never have to deal with you again."  
  
Link, sure he was popular, but he couldn't give a damn about what anyone thought of him. He was well known throughout the whole school, but not for being the captain of the football team, more for being the tall dark and mysterious type, as well as a handsome Hyrulian. He despised all that were known as jocks. He often avoided the popular crowd. Actually, Link avoided most people, and was not one to talk much or smile often. None really understood this enigma that was Link, and no one really cared after awhile. The fact that no one cared hurt Link more than most people knew, and more than he allowed for many to see. Link wasn't normal, and therefore had to be an outcast to maintain the social standards of perfection in the suburban area of the country called Hyrule.  
  
Link wore black. There wasn't much that one could say other than he wore black. The dark shade of his outfit often portrayed his mood, though his deep blue eyes often told just enough of a warning for many to stay away. Besides black, silver was a beautiful little highlighter for the edges of his clothing, and the belt around his waist could not have looked better in any color other than solid gray. His hair was choppy, and unevenly cut. Wild strands often fell into his face, which he bothered not, for he had given up that battle long ago.  
  
Link walked down the long hall, staring at the ground as a sad and failing attempt to try to avoid any conversation or conflict he may come across. But, no matter how hard he tried, the dying and pitiful checkered tile floor was almost as boring as his teachers. He stopped at his locker, putting in some books and taking out others. He sighed as he looked at the stickers in his locker. "Another Day Another Death" one read, and he smirked before slamming it shut.  
  
He walked along, pretending to be absorbed in a novel he carried, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. The teen turned around, a bit surprised anyone would talk to him, but yet not, because it was almost the same thing every morning, with the same annoyingly happy voice in his ringing ears. To his dismay, it was, indeed, yet another 'popular' cheerleader, and much to his hate, it was Malon.   
  
"What do you want?" He stated the question, rather than asked. She giggled at his harsh tone of voice.  
"Oh silly!" She said, "I just wanted to give you this." Malon handed him an invitation to an open-house party starting on Friday. He took one look at the flyer, crumbled it up, and tossed it into the nearest garbage can, heading on his way.  
  
Everyone had to go to homeroom at the beginning of the first day of the second half of the school year, to receive their program schedules and be ready for the rest of that term It was almost ridiculous to cut the school year in half, and give the students different teachers halfway through, but that's how it was done, how it was always done, and it would continue that way, no matter how pitiful it was. Link, as usual, sat in the back as the teacher called out the attendance. He looked around with distaste, once again, for the room was filled with preppy chicks giving him side glances, and a few jocks obviously enjoying their little pointless conversations with these stupid air headed idiots.  
  
"Link?" the teacher called out.  
  
"Here." Link spoke. The teacher checked off his name from the list and went back to checking the attendance.  
  
"Yo, Link, word." Mido, who suddenly walked up to him trying to be a white gangster, had said something particularly stupid this morning. Link rolled his eyes, having to deal with this for, what seemed to be his whole life. Link used to live in a peaceful neighborhood, and Mido actually used to be a good guy, until he discovered rap music. 'Rap music.' Link inwardly scoffed. 'That term is a paradox.'  
  
"Please Mido... go away." Link's quiet words echoed in the hollow skull of the 'gangster', and Link began rubbing his temples attempting to massage away the upcoming headache. Mido did a peace sign and walked away, pulling up his extremely ridiculous looking, and falling, gangster jeans.  
  
'How can people actually wear that?' Link thought to himself, but only shrugged.  
  
"Excuse me class, I would like your attention!" the teacher yelled above the noise. Link looked up, expecting to hear another stupid announcement made by the administrator of this stupid school, but to his surprise, he saw a new student standing by the desk.  
  
"This is Zelda; she's a new student to this school. You will be kind to her, and help her if she somehow gets lost." The teacher said, the monotone voice resembling a dull drone of a thousand bees. Link couldn't help but grin and think, 'Oh that would be deliciously frightening, AND painful.'   
  
Link examined this girl, but what surprised him was the fact that she was beautiful, and yet mysterious, as well as Hyrulian. Her hair was tied in a bun, a silver wire-frame spiked choker around her neck, black nails, deep red shirt and dark blue jeans. She wore a black belt full of holes, and a chain hung from it. She wore dirty used army boots, similar to his own, and around her wrists were tons of black rubber bracelets. She looked around the classroom with as much enthusiasm as rock, but her eyebrows shot up, very slightly, with surprise when her eyes locked with his.   
  
Zelda's eyes were a deep blue, her skin extremely fair. She smirked and he looked away.  
  
"Zelda..." the teacher asked for the third time, and she snapped her head to attention.  
  
"Yes?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Please... sit down." The teacher looked, and sounded, annoyed, so Zelda retreated.  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes, and attempted to work her way through the crowd. 'Craptacular...' Link thought as he watched her. 'Could she be headed here?' He thought. Link knew he wasn't much of a people person, and he just skimmed through his algebra book again, watching Zelda through the corner of his eyes.  
  
She attempted to make her way through the crowd, but a goron/jock stepped in front of her.  
  
"Hello babe..." he said, looking at her from head to toe, stopping for a second at her chest, then back to her face."I see you're new here. You know... you and I, we could be friends. Close friends..." Before he could finish, Zelda grabbed him by the collar and yanked his face closer to his so that they could look eye to eye.  
  
"I'm going to repeat this once" Zelda said. "I... have.... no... need... to... be... friends... with... the... likes... of... you." She then shoved him aside, heading back to her original destination. She was stopped in her tracks as the jock grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, forcing her to face him. "You obviously don't know who you are talkin to babe. I'm the captain of the football team, be my chick and you's could be popular bitch," his words were muttered through clenched teeth, and did not phase Zelda, who was feeling quite violent this morning. "Let go of my shoulder jackass," Zelda said angrily. Her hand clenched into a fist, but before she could react, someone tapped the jock on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello Johnny," the voice said, before anyone could react, Johnny was picked up off the ground and thrown into a chair as though he were being interrogated.   
  
"What were you doing Johnny? I thought you were supposed to be a role model for the freshmen..." the voice chuckled to itself and poked Johnny in the forehead with the butt of his pencil.   
  
"Ah yes, you are an idiot."  
  
"I ain't no idiot" Johnny said, and the high pitched squealing pulled all of their attentions to the slu---err---people behind them. "Link, like, we thought we, like, told you not to come, like, near us ever again. Like, get your scary ass, like, away from us!" The two preppy cheerleaders then jumped onto Johnny's lap and shooed Link away.   
  
Link rolled his eyes, obviously laughing inwardly at the scared look that appeared in Johnny's eyes before the two other preps came to save him. Link walked away, brushing past Zelda, and back to his seat in the back. Zelda glanced back at Link, and then looked at the wannabe-gangster in front of her. 'What is he saying?' Zelda thought to herself, confused. 'It's just like those people in New York, before we moved here...'  
  
"Yo, like, word up chick?! Wassup?! Yo, do yo wanna get yo pretty ass tehgether wif meh and go deh partay dat Malon is havin dis weekend? It be off the heazy-yo!" Mido said smoothly. Too bad Zelda had no clue about what he was saying.  
  
"Um....24?" Zelda answered sarcastically, and headed toward the back of the room. She sat down beside Link, watching him seem so interested in his algebra book all of a sudden.  
  
"What do you want?" Link asked coldly, but Zelda was use to this tone of voice.   
  
"I wanted to thank you for saving m--" Zelda was interrupted when Link held up his hand as a sign for her to stop talking.  
  
"The only thing I saved you from was being expelled," he said, obviously being the only one to see her fists clenched and shaking angrily.  
  
"Oh...You're not like other people." Zelda thought out loud after looking at him for awhile.  
  
Link looked at her, losing what he usually had. Patience. "Oh, what?! Am I supposed to be like other people? Am I supposed to be as stupid as the rest of them?!" He motioned toward the group of preps and jocks in the front. A surprised look crossed Zelda's face.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you Mr. Arrogance." Zelda whispered, obviously pissed off, and walked away to sit in a corner somewhere. She wasn't even sure if she used the word 'arrogant' right, but she didn't care.  
  
Link inwardly slapped his forehead. 'That's why you're alone...because whoever tries to be nice to you, you chase away...' Link sighed. This was going to be a long year.  
  
A/N: Like the neww versionn?! Review! 


	3. Chpt 2: Lunch and the Willow that Weeps

A/N: Thank you Jasmine(A Jasmine Myst), you made a VERY good point. *bows to thy l337 p3rc3p+1v3 5killz* Link is very judegmental, just like everyone else. Its a type of school that has no regards for respect, and labels everyone on site, whether they want to or not. Just because Link dresses different, he has been ridiculed and labeled over the past few years at the school, and now he's sick of it. It's a small school, so one could expect him to know almost everyone in said school by name or sight. Sooo I'm just being a good little author and making EVERY character(including myself) I big ole HYPOCRITE. This is to teach a wonderful little lesson that everyone is a hypocrite and we should all be smacked at one time or another yay. I would give you an award, but I'm cheap and I suck badly with graphics programs, so blah -_-;;.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda i wouldnt be writing this. Quote: "I no own, so you no sue"  
  
-Chapter 2-  
'Finally' Link thought to himself, walking down the hallway. 'Lunchtime.'  
  
The cafeteria was a large one, filled with many round tabels and about 5 chairs surrounding each table. There was a door that led out to a small courtyard, for those 'outdoors' types; and, as one could expect, any type of littering in the courtyard equaled immediate suspension and a two weeks detention upon returning. Trees dotted the yard, allowing a good part of it was covered in shadow. It held a perfect natural beauty and the shadows held the perfect hideaway from the intense heat that often blazed over the country during the summer time. There were a few benches, but many students often chose not to go outside as the year moved along. Now that it was mid spring, Link was the odd one and always chose to eat outside.  
  
The teen slowly walked through the cafeteria, heading for the exit to the courtyard, when a popular and well known type person stepped infront of him. "Please go away Ruto." The girl's hair was short and blue, as well as her clothes, from head to toe, took on many shades of blue. Because she was a Zora, she was a natural born swimmer, and head of the swim team.  
  
"Oh Link, like, theres, like, a party this weekend, like, you know. Malon's, like, very upset with you, like, throwing that, like, invitation away." Ruto's voice was lined with much enthusiasm, though she was completely oblivious to how her excessive use of the word 'like' annoyed Link to the fullest.  
  
"So?" Colder than he would have liked, but it wasn't likely for him to say many words in the first place. He really didn't want to be bothered with the likes of these people, and the less times he heard the word 'like', the better.  
  
"Eerrrmm....I think you should, like, apologize to Malon, and like..." she added very quietly, "...Kiss an' make up?"  
  
Link's right eye twitched, and suddenly he seemed to be looming over the Zora girl, anger filling his eyes. "Are you LIKE stupid LIKE?!" His voice was low and threatening, harshly mocking the way she stupidly spoke. With those words spoken, he briskly passed by her before she could get another word in, and left her with no other choice than to retreat to the 'popular' table.  
  
At the popular table sat Mido, with his poser-gangster-ness. Besides him sat Malon, the beautiful yet rich farming girl with long fiery red hair, a glittery tube top, and a silky white mini skirt with pink high tops. Next to her sat the Zoram girl, Ruto, wearing tight ride-up-your-ass jeans, a tight baby tee, and a shovel load of makeup. There were a few guys from the football team, which often found themselves being called 'The Goons' by Link.  
  
Link finally made it outside without interruption and walked around to his favorite tree. It was the tallest, and oldest, Weeping Willow, standing tall in the center of the great courtyard. Within its branches held a hidden makeshift nest of leaves, which Link had worked on for a few months in his freshman year. It served him well, a perfect hiding place for the poor teenager, for Link was not tough or tall, but quite scrawny and pitiful when he was a freshman. Without another thought, he climbed up into the willow and relaxed in its branches just like he used to, but not holding his breath. From there, he could see everything, but no one could see him, unless they really looked for him.  
  
After a long while of deciding whether or not he should jump out of the willow, he decided he'd better not. After all, he wouldn't want to land on the two girls that just sat underneath it.  
  
'Great... Now I won't be able to get my posioned cafeteria food. Hm... I wonder if that's a bad thing,' Link thought, but soon stopped regretting this decision when he realized who they were.  
  
In the cool shade, Zelda leaned against the trunk of the willow, sitting between the many roots. She was glad, it seemed, that the beautiful leaves and branches reached the ground and formed a curtain to block prying eyes. A girl, who went by the name of Saria, stood next to her. Her hair was short and green, her skin an unusual pale, with deep green eyes, obvious features of the few Kokiri that ventured from their area. She wore a green tubetop underneath a black fishnet shirt, and slightly baggy plaid jeans. Around her neck was a regular necklace with a single jade pendant hanging from it, and around her wrists were makeshift bracelets, which were basically pieces of black cloth held together with safetypins. Link noticed his one of few best friends in the world just by seeing the top of her head.   
  
Though Link was a Hyrulian, as most Hyrulians lived in Hyrule castle Town, he had somehow ended up growing up in the Kokiri village. He had known Saria since he was very young, and was often protected by her when the other Kokiri children felt the need to release their anger on the 'outsider'.  
  
"Hhmmm, I WONDER where Link could be," Saria said sarcastically, bringing one head above her head and waving slightly, still staring in no general direction.  
  
"Link? Pfft... He was awfully rude to me earlier today..." Zelda spoke quietly, pulling out a sketchbook and beginning to draw, her hand moving absentmindedly across the rough, blank pages. Saria rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not really a 'people' person, and can be a real air head sometimes." Link smirked for a second, before realizing what Saria meant. He pouted, even though no one could see him. "But, he's actually a really nice guy when you get to know him..." Saria turned her head, staring up at him and grinning. Link stared at her, confused for more than a moment, when he realized what she was planning. His eyes widened in horror, which gave Saria the 'go' signal.  
  
"And here he is!" Saria said, dramatically hopping and pointing up into the branches above. Zelda shrugged, oblivious to the unnecessary hopping, and continued to sketch.  
  
"What...? You dont believe me?" It was Saria's turn to laugh, at which Link silently laughed, but she left it at that. "Ok...I'm gonna go get some food now, you guys talk." She then hopped away, diving forward and rolling through the curtain of leaves.   
  
"Well... that was unnecessary," Zelda murmured, still sketching.  
  
"Saria...she seems to think Link is around. Yea right. Like Link would be sitting in the tree above us..." Link hung precariously on the branch, squinting to see what she was sketching. It seemed to be a guy, a pretty handsome one, and looked vaguely familiar...  
  
"Alright Link, show yourself." Zelda said suddenly, slamming her sketchbook shut and tossing it back into her bag. The sudden noise surprised Link, causing him to fall unceremoniously onto the grass covered floor, head first.  
  
"...Good thing you have a thick skull." Zelda's sarcastic comment did not ammuse him in the slightest bit. He groaned slightly, rubbing the top of his head, and shifted up so that he could at least sit crosslegged in front of her.  
  
"Were you spying on us?!" She was angry, which confused Link. Women were people he would never understand. Besides, he didn't see any harm in it, it WAS his WILLOW in the first place.  
  
"No, actually, I was with my old friend here first and before I could leave, both of you came, and I was stuck..." Link trailed off, rubbing th eback of his head now. 'Whoa... was that a full sentence?' he could see that question in Zelda's eyes, but he made no move to speak again. Link didn't normally blab so much, but the 'new girl' seemed to have a negative effect on him.  
  
Zelda sighed, a part of her wanting him to leave, but another part of her wanting him to stay. She shrugged the feeling off, and pulled her sketchbook out of her bag, ignoring Link. She flipped to the sketch she had before, and nearly gasped in surprise. It was Link... yet it wasn't. It looked like Link, but he held a sword in his left hand, a Hyrulian sheild in the other, wore a tunic, brown boots, a green hat, and tights. The tights part could have made her blush if she had been attracted to him. But, since she was sure she wasn't, she had no problem with -not- suppressing the urge to burn the sketch and gouge her eyes out.  
  
"What's this?" Zelda jumped at Saria's voice in her ear. Saria leaned even more over Zelda's shoulder, studying the picture for only a moment before Zelda snapped her sketchbook shut. Saria smirked.  
  
"So, how did you deal with Link?"   
"Oh, just another one of my witty comments." Zelda answered drily.  
"Mm yes. I think we should burn him next time." Saria smirked.  
"Oh yes, me likes fire."  
  
Link stared at the girls, before opening his mouth to say something. "I'm sitting right here. Stop talking like I'm not here..."  
  
Saria and Zelda continued their converstaion.  
"Hey, its the first day of school. How bout you and I go to the lake after school before the stress hits us?" Saria asked jokingly. Zelda nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe we'll see Link there, so we can cook him for dinner."  
"Mmmm brains."  
  
"Cannibals! I'm sitting right here?!" Link shook his fist at them, annoyed, then gave up. He stood, and migrated to another part of the courtyard, lovingly holding one of the willow's branches before leaving it's loving shelter.   
  
The first day of another term of school year, and already he had enough thoughts on his mind to sort out until the end. Link sighed, perhaps for the second time in the past few moments, before deciding that afterschool would probably be the only free time he would have for the rest of this year, so why not head to the lake for a swim? Maybe it would succeed in taking him away from his thoughts for awhile and help clear his mind.  
  
Lunch period ended, and it was time for them to head to their next class. Link entered the library, being the place where English class was usually held. He sat far away from the rest of his classmates, but close enough to hear the teacher.   
  
Someone sat down next to him, causing him to look up in surprise, but quickly look back down again. It was only Zelda.  
  
"Are you here to bother me again?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head. "I'm sorry-" Link held up his hand. "Don't apologize. A person has grown up with the words 'I'm sorry' programmed into them, and by now they are too empty and meaningless to be used." Zelda, of course, stared. For one who spoke so little, he certainly showed he was unusually perceptive on things that people did not seem to want to see.  
  
Zelda just nodded, and they locked eyecontact, wordlessly agreeing on peacefull terms. It was then that class started, and the English teacher demanding full attention. Had they not been distracted by trying to understand the meaningless jibberish from the teacher, they would have noticed that had the class began a bit later, they had been leaning unconsciously closer.  
A/N: ...the end was weird... But I think I'll leave it. 


	4. Chpt 3: Reunions

A/N: I still didn't get WindWaker. I am a disgrace! No! Wah! *sobs*  
  
~*~Character List~*~  
*Mentioned in this chapter and before*  
Link- undecided/doesn't care  
Zelda- goth/punk  
Saria- neon-green  
Mido- gangster poser  
Malon- prep/popular/cheerleader  
Ruto- prep/swim team captain  
Marth- Zelda's long lost half brother  
Sheik- confused/weird punk  
The Indigos- Soft Rock Band  
Kamikaze Bats- Hardcore metal/rock band  
Stoned 125- punk band  
~*~  
  
-Chapter 3-  
Reunions   
  
Link and Zelda walked down the hall, heading for their lockers. School had just ended, and they were bored, as most kids usually were. This was something that they could at least relate to, with the rest of the world, but boredom isn't as fun as one would make believe. So, they eventually stopped at Zelda's locker first, with Link listening to Zelda's ongoing one sided conversation, which was basically ranting about the injustice of the world and society's unspoken rules. Link sighed, remarking "You should join the debate team." She rolled her eyes, fidgeting with the things in her locker, and asking him if he needed to go to his locker.   
  
Link thought for a moment, before saying, "My locker is just about as full as Malon's head." Obviously, then, Link didn't need to go to his locker, so he slowly slid to a seated position on the floor, waiting for Zelda to finish with whatever she was doing.  
  
"Zelda...?"  
Link looked up at the male standing over him, and Zelda turned around. Link nodded a silent greeting him, receiving one from him. The guy then turned to Zelda, apparent feelings of awkwardness escaping his otherwise relaxed expression. Link stared quietly, noting that the boy had died his hair a darker shade of blue than last time, and let it grow from short spikes to straight hair, and long bangs just over his dark eyes. Pale skin, a black hooded shirt, and baggy pants. Simple, yet efficient. Link moved his head slightly, looking up at Zelda. The girl, he noticed, lost her cool. For only a split second, she looked as though she was suffering from an internal battle to run away screaming or explode, which made it worse. It being the fact that she looked about ready to faint as well. Link held both hands open, the back of his hands resting on the floor besides his legs.  
  
"...Marth?" Zelda's voice was strong, though it took her a moment to regain her 'strong' composure.  
And then they hugged. Link just stared at them, lifting an eyebrow in slight confusion. It was one thing to hug. It was another thing for two people, whom he knew pretty much to be non huggable, to just go and hug one another during some random moment.  
  
Link also realized how similar their faces were, and how cynical he was thinking. So, he stood up, waiting for them to untangle several important body appendages, and explain in simple terms for his slow mind to understand. But, he decided he would just take a stupid and random guess.  
  
"Family reunion...?" Link asked Zelda, and his thought was confirmed by a nod. Link was surprised, but even so, he didn't show it. He turned to Marth, lifting an eyebrow as if to ask, "What's the story Marth?"   
  
Marth, Zelda, and Link, walked down the hallway, listening to Marth tell a tale of old history, while being interrupted at few key points by Zelda, as well as a question from Zelda, "How do you know each other?"  
  
Link shrugged. "Other than it being a small school, we both are top in fencing class, and still can't best each other."  
  
Marth nodded, and ended his story. Link sighed, speaking quietly. "So, you two are half siblings, because your mother ran off, remarried and had a boy, who ran away from home and ended up here?"  
Marth and Zelda nodded, and Marth added, "Well...to make a long story short, I craved adventure, and ran away from home, never to be seen again."  
"Then I don't see you..." Link said, twisting his words. Marth's mouth opened to say something, but closed again, looking thoughtful.  
"Exactly. I'm invisible."  
Zelda stopped walking, staring at Marth with a slightly annoyed expression.  
"You're invisible?"  
"No, he lies. Can't you see him? He's over there." Link said, pointing down the hall.  
"No no no. I'm over THERE." Marth said, pointing at the opposite end of the hall.  
"Then who's over there?" Link asked, still pointing.  
"Someone else." Both Marth and Zelda said at the same time.  
"Yea. Me." The trio blinked at the corner, the wall who talked. Before anyone could say anything, however, a familiar face by the name of Saria ran around the corner, waving a piece of paper around. She shoved it in Link's face, seemingly ecstatic. Link blinked in surprise, reading the flyer out loud.  
  
"Sunday...10 pm...Concert...Stoned125...Kamikaze Bats...The Indigos...admission...10 rupees..."  
"The Indigos?" Marth repeated.  
"Yap!" Saria said.  
"Mikau and Lulu finally got their big break..." Link said thoughtfully.  
"...who?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Zelda, shaking their heads slightly in a disappointed expression. Confusion was openly expressed, and was quickly replaced with understanding when Saria told her who 'they' were, all in one very long sentence.  
  
"Everyone who wants to go, say aye," Saria said, followed by five 'ayes', when there were only four people standing there. They all turned to the new voice, who wasn't very new at all.  
  
There stood a boy with platinum blond hair, and crimson eyes. He wore dark blue, white, and gray colors, a slight smile on his otherwise expressionless face. If anyone wished to know how he was feeling, they needed only to look him in the eyes. But, because of the piercing blood stare that his eyes often displayed, many would not dare find eye contact.  
  
"Hey Sheik." Saria said.  
"Heylo Radioactive tree." Sheik replied monotone and placing his hands together in front of him, bowing slightly. There were a few chuckles, Saria's face flushing a slight pink.  
"You shouldn't be laughing Dark Hero," Link stopped laughing, "and you, Navy Knight," Marth stopped chuckling, "and you too, Blond maiden," Zelda stopped sniggering.  
  
"That's not going to be my new nickname... is it?" Zelda sounded hopeful.  
"Nope." Link smiled slightly, "Its Zellie the zebra."  
  
Zelda stared at Link, and he stared back at her, smirking. He could tell she was probably fuming, but when her right eye twitched, the sight was a little more than frightening.  
  
"....."  
  
"You...are SO dead." Zelda's words were short and sweet.  
  
Link shot down the hallway towards the exit, Zelda on his heels, and the rest just watching, laughing slightly.  
  
"Damn... she can run fast."  
"Not as fast as Link."  
"For Link's safety, ne?"  
"Heh."  
  
The trio left behind laughed again, and followed in slow pursuit of the extremely fast and out of sight duo in the distance.  
A/N: ...weee... Yes, this one is a good bit different and a good deal cynical. Mmm, sarcasm. 


	5. Chpt 4: Flying Eggs and Stone masks

A/N: Sheik can break dance. woot. Ok, have fun... This was so random; I didn't want to mess with the original details, so I elaborated on the big picture... Or is it the other way around? Well, this chapter took so long for several reasons:   
1) Writer's block  
2) Depression and morbid, unhappy attitude  
3) Didn't know how to go about fixing this chapter  
4) Ff.net wouldn't let me post the previous chapters for weeks, for some reason...  
  
~*~Character List~*~  
(Just a reminder, and this is very stereotypical, which is indirectly making fun of EVERYONE in this fanfic, include the idea of stereotypes)  
Link- gothic loner freak  
Zelda- Goth/punk/Amateur Artist  
Saria- neon-green freak  
Mido- gangster poser  
Malon- prep/popular/cheerleader  
Ruto- prep  
Marth- J-rocker [seen as a Goth even though he actually isn't, so I stereotype him with an unknown stereotype since we have enough Goth stereotypes... I hate myself, but this is so damn funny.]  
Sheik- confused/weird punk  
~*~  
  
-Chapter 4-  
Flying Eggs and Stone Masks  
  
Lake Hylia was the only official lake within the boundaries of Hyrule. Since Hyrule was a prosperous, yet somewhat small nation, the lake was often seen as Holy or Sacred grounds, and worshipped by the various priests of the temples of the goddesses. However, just because it was labeled sacred, this did not prevent any student from camping on the several tiny islands, located far into the center of the lake. The lake itself was surrounded on all sides by giant, steep cliff walls of solid stone, except for the river and small waterfall feeding water to the lake. Even so, on clear nights, the sight of the sky is the sight of utmost beauty and wonder.  
  
At the very heart of the lake grows a leafless tree, like a decaying hand reaching in vain to the gods within the skies, to the stars for a light into the blackest of dark. The tree is known to reach even the deepest of the lake, though there is solid ground around it. Surrounding this center island, are several others, and two that are connected by bridges leading to and from the shore.  
  
Link sat inside the nook of the tree, as though sheltered from the rest of the world. He threw some more pieces of dried driftwood into the roaring fire in front of him, resting his tired back against the bark, finally achieving peace after the hard week of school. Saria, Zelda, and Marth also sat around the fire, roasting marshmallows, happily listening to a small portable radio placed behind them. 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'-The Indigos (Actually, Nirvana) was playing softly in the background, giving the area a much more calm and relaxed mood.  
  
It was a Friday night, and the main reason they brought the radio with them was not for setting a mood, but because Malon's damn party was so loud that even from the farthest point from her house, you could still hear it.  
  
"Maybe..." Zelda said, breaking the silence. "Maybe they'll all go deaf?"  
"I don't think that'll make them any stupider..." Marth replied thoughtfully.  
  
Link nodded to both statements, his mind wandering. The smell of caramel and smoke, however, brought back his attention and more to the flaming sugar on his stripped and dried branch. He jumped up, causing the marshmallow to fly into the air and land on Saria's head.  
  
"FLAMING MARSHMALLOW!!" Saria shouted, and ran about in circles, flailing her arms in a desperate attempt to fling the object of pain off of her. Instinctively, Link grabbed Saria and threw her into the lake. Saria surfaced after an awkward moment.  
  
"Thank you Sir Link. Now I'm sticky AND wet."  
  
Before anyone could reply, the loud patter of skipping shoes, and a second pair of not so enthusiastic ones, drew their attention to the wooden bridges.  
  
"Hello Link!" The cheery one squeaked, twirling around, and collapsing right at the edge of the island, helping Saria out of the water with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
The hyper child was short, basically just as tall as Saria, but with bright blue hair. Her eyes were a dark ebon color, and she was moderately built. She wore a fitting black muscle tee, the edges frayed and ripped, countless rainbow necklaces hanging from around her neck, as well as rainbow ribbons spiraling from her blue pigtails. She wore baggy bright red pants, her shoes unseen, with bright orange suspender straps hanging from the tips of her jeans, and down her backside.  
  
The other, whose face and stature were exactly the same, merely leaned against the tree, sighing with exasperation. She had dark black and purple hair, blood red ribbons tangled within her short hair. She wore a black collar, a loose fitting white blouse, and a long black skirt. Her sunglasses were placed comfortably atop her head, her piercing gray eyes staring down everyone. Though she was short, many had known her to make up for it with her attitude, which could have been the reason why she didn't have many friends, nor many enemies.  
  
"Um...what?" Zelda asked.   
The bouncy girl jumped up, landing on Saria's shoulders and rubbing her with a towel, while Saria struggled to keep her balance. She turned her dark eyes on Zelda, and grinned.  
"Hi!!!"  
Zelda blinked, surprised, and replied with a quiet, "Um... hello..."  
The girl grinned. "Hi!! My name is Roane!" She spun around, or tried to, which caused Saria to yelp (more with amusement than pain) and lose her balance, both of them falling in a heap on top of Link.  
"And...that... one... is Kerri." Link growled slightly, silently counting to keep his emotions in check while the two girls got off of him.  
"We have come to request for you help--"  
"--Because we are planning to crash--"  
"--Malon's--"  
"--Party!!."  
The both of them cut each other off, but to a person far away, it would have sounded like one person speaking.  
  
Everyone nodded vigorously, except for Link. He decided to think about it, even though he knew that the answer would be just as everyone else's.  
  
After a while, Link nodded. "Alright, let's go."  
  
Kerri then placed a hand up, throwing a black bag to the ground, the contents within thumping noisily against each other. She half smiled, which was the most that she could give, being the person that she was.  
  
"Quickly, let's get ready."  
  
* * *  
  
The six of them quickly made their way to Malon's farm, but took it slow once they were able to get inside. Their attire blended them in with the shadows, and they wore Stone masks to camouflage them from idiots, although more intelligent people would probably be able to see them.  
  
They entered the farm, where there was raging music, lots of drinks, alcohol, food, and loud music.  
  
"Oh goddesses!" Saria whispered in a high pitched voice.  
"What?" Zelda asked, trying hard to blot out the evil music.  
"I forgot ear plugs!! I think I'm dying!!"  
"I know how you feel," Link said from behind them, and urged them forward.  
  
They walked silently, yet no one noticed them, and kept toward the walls. Roane led the way, and Marth was still very amazed that no one saw them.  
  
"....Now!" Kerri shouted, and hundreds of rotten eggs flew through the air. There were screams of horror, and Zelda jumped away as a giant goron fell to the ground.  
  
"The shmell! Shtink!!!" Kerri could have sworn she saw fumes come from his head.  
  
The music still boomed, but there was mayhem. The six of them watched with amusement as Malon ran around in circles, making her more pathetic than she already was.  
  
"LIKE! OMG! LIKE! ROTTEN EGGS! LIKE....AH!" Malon tripped, and fell, knocking Saria to the ground. Her mask flew from its hold upon her face, allowing her to be seen again. Malon did, indeed, spot her, and screamed with rage. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even those who were supposedly crashing the party.  
  
"Like....boys." Malon snapped her fingers, and a few gorons roughly pulled Saria off the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Saria stood, chained to a giant wooden post in the center of the farm by her wrist. A crowd surrounded her, and all the preppy girls got out their makeup sets.  
  
"OH MY FUCKING NO!!" Saria screamed, and she took off as fast as she could. However, in less than a second, her bound wrist stopped her, yanking her arm in a wrong direction, and her feet flying into the air. She hit the ground with a hard thump, and a groan escaped her.  
  
"Like, you're not going anywhere, bitch!" Malon shouted.  
"I'M NOT YOUR BITCH!" Saria yelled, standing and being as defiant as she could.  
A crack was heard echoing through the farm as flesh met flesh, as Malon backhanded Saria across the face once.  
Saria was knocked to the ground, either from the force, or for dramatic effect on Saria's part.  
  
Malon laughed insanely, but was quickly shoved to the ground.  
  
"Shut up." A deep voice that was all too familiar to Saria caught her attention.   
  
Saria looked up in shock, and was very much surprised at the sight she saw. Mido had his dark hair spiked slightly, but mostly strewn over the sides of his dark green visor. He wore a dark green baggy t-shirt and baggy blue raver pants. Around his neck was a glow stick attached to a chain, and he held glow sticks attached to long strings in each hand. Malon screamed hoarsely, and before anyone could blink, a second pole was up and Mido was chained to that one.  
  
"YOU'RE A RAVER?!" Saria said with utter surprise. Mido smirked.  
  
"Enough talk. Like, let's get them a new wardrobe!" Malon cackled.  
  
Link, Zelda, Marth, Roane and Kerri swiftly made their way through the crowd, standing side by side in between the two posts, which had a very large gap between them. The five threw down their masks and black robes, and the crowd gasped as five random people seemed to 'appear' in front of them.  
  
"LIKE! ALL OF THEM?! LIKE! GET THEM!" Malon shouted to the group of gorons that she hung out with.  
  
There were 7 gorons, all on the football team, and the tallest one was captain.  
  
"I'll take the big guy." Link said, and no one argued.  
  
Zelda stood near a wall, confined to very little space for maneuvering as well as fighting, and this pissed her off slightly. Their eyes, however, held an extreme perverted gleam within, and Zelda now had a better reason to beat the crap out of them.  
  
Marth and Roane were back to back, surrounded by 4 equally large gorons. Roane was a top student in the kickboxing class in their high school, and Marth was just a natural with speed in combat. He had decided early on to not use his sword, since it wouldn't be fair, and he definitely held no intention to kill anyone.  
  
Kerri, however, was caught by two cheerleaders. Since they had no more poles left, they tied her wrists together, behind her back, and left her sitting next to Saria. Kerri whispered a few words in Saria's ear, causing the green haired girl to grin with malicious intent.  
  
Link stood almost eye to eye with the Captain. The guy laughed a deep ugly laugh, yet Link showed no emotion in his eyes.  
  
Saria yelped, and Malon turned to see what the insane girl was up to now. With her free hand, Saria threw a glass of water into Malon's face, and Malon screeched.  
  
"I'M, LIKE, MELTING!!"  
  
And the fight began.  
  
A/N: This chapter was already SO random that I couldn't help but leave a lot of it the same, barely improving it. Note, however, that it's now not one, but TWINS! Yay! I can't wait until the next chapter, can you?! 


	6. Chpt 5: Crappy Fight Scenes

A/N: Heylo everyone! Prepare for crappy fight scenes! I figured every 'real'(yea right) high school fic needed crappy fight scenes. Oh, and if she was a boy (instead of a girl), I figured he would be ultra sexy in a J-rocker sexy fashion. (Men that look good in dresses are just... I dunno! lol *drools* )   
  
MMk, also a side note. Soemone left a review that said that highschool isn't hard. Look here, buddy. Did you get accepted to a school thats one of the TOP THREE IN THE STATE? No? Do you know something? No? But I'm sure that you're sure I'm going to tell you anyway. Well, you DAMN right. BTHS IS A PAIN IN THE ASS. If I was smart, I would have just PURPOSELY FLUNK THE DAMN ENTRANCE EXAM and go to my zoned school, AND BE NUMBER ONE IN THAT DAMN STUPID SCHOOL. But I didn't. So, I think you can guess how hard it is. Because im getting 70's and 80's, instead of 90's and 100's, you can assume that my highschool TREATS YOU AS IF IT WERE COLLEGE. So, don't ASSUME THAT HIGH SCHOOL ISN'T THAT HARD, until high school MAKES YOU WANT TO END YOUR LIFE.  
  
Now, enjoy the story.  
  
~*~Character List~*~  
(Just a reminder)  
Mido- Raver/Rapper  
Malon: Psycho popular prep bitch! WEE!  
~*~  
  
-Chapter 5-  
Crappy Fight Scenes  
  
"Yo?! Who the hell is -THAT- guy?!"  
  
The annoying tunes of the pop music came to an abrupt halt, as the dj flew over the fence and out of the farm. The crowd turned around, shouting, only to be silenced with an unfamiliar face behind the stereo system. The boy had blood red eyes, and the palest skin tone that anyone had ever seen. He stood with grace, his hands spread out, as though opening to the audience, and his feet slightly crossed, one infront of the other. The stereo system, itself, was elevated several feet on a movable platform, and the boy merely gazed. His silver/blond hair fell recklessly to the sides of his head, acting as a natural appeal. He wore a pin stripe blue dress shirt, several buttons left undone to tease the sight of his toned chest, beneath a black fishnet shirt that is. Hanging just off his hips were a pair of baggy black UFO's, a silver chain hanging from his belt, coming just a foot away from the floor. Several black strings were tied around his neck in a unique fashion.  
  
The crowd gawked for a moment, before all the girls rushed forward, screaming like rabid fangirls, and the men left behind in a confused state.  
  
"Sheik!!" They screamed, and a slight smile crossed his face. He tampered with the stereo system, before playing out a techno type remix of a song.  
  
Meanwhile, the fight had already began.   
  
Roane ducked, easily avoiding a punch and knocking her opponent off balance. Her natural cheery spirit disappearing in an instant, replaced with a sadistic yet amused demeanor.  
  
"Slow."  
  
She lept forward, spinning in mid air to deliver a strong round house kick to the jaw. The goron crashed into the ground, before getting up again. He wavered on his feet, not used to having to deal with speed instead of strength. He watched her feet barely touch the ground for longer than 2 seconds, and the fancy footwork was making him extremely dizzy. He rushed forward, only to be avoided, and having his own momentum send him crashing into the floor. The second goron, however, was forgotten for one moment, and a moment too much.  
  
Roane turned around, in time to see the fist come in contact with her gut. She flew backwards from the sheer blow, crashing onto the grassy floor, and skidding to a halt against the wall of the house. She wrapped both arms around her stomache, the pain filling her with glee and hate.  
  
At the same time, however, Marth easily had the advantage. The gorons he faced were a bit too slow, and Marth saw this fight as more of a dance with two clumsy partners, and him being the leader. He moved, in time to the music playing in the background, and payed attention to both 'partners'. Both were on opposite sides, him being in the center.  
  
They both rushed at him head first, and at the very last moment, Marth dove out of the way. Needless to say, both gorons collided, head first, and fell in a heap to the ground.  
  
Marth clapped his hands together, bowing to the unconscious heap, before catching site of Roane out of the corner of his eye. He watched as the goron walked over to her, taking hold of her hair and cruelly lifting her off the ground.  
  
He wasn't sure of whether or not this fighting was right. He ran to help her, but with doubt in his mind. Fighting isn't right, he knew, but it was self defense. It wasn't exactly like they had called for it, and it's not their fault if they happen to be only a little bit different. Was it really there fault for being so hateful? Or was everyone to blame?  
  
He decided that perhaps everyone was to blame, because no one should have to fight over their own viewpoints.   
  
Marth used a fallen goron, who had previously sent himself into the ground, as a step, and jumped high into the air. Roane, however, was holding onto the wrist of the goron, trying to take as much weight off her head as possible, her feet long from touching the ground. She pulled herself up, while the goron was about to use her as a punching bag.   
  
She closed her eyes, and to her surprise, found herself on the ground several feet away. The confused teenager glanced around in confusion, to see Marth sitting on the shoulders of the goron that had held her captive only moments before. She watched, with slight amusement, as Marth tightened his leg hold around the gorons neck, and twisted his body to send the goron off balance. The goron fell backwards into the ground, sending Marth rolling.  
  
Zelda showed unbelievable agility elsewhere. One second she was there, and another second, she was somewhere else. The gorons that she fought were so confused. Everytime the lunged for her, they missed and hit the ground. Zelda's laughter echoed in their ears, but they couldn't catch her.  
  
"Yo, son! She's some freak jackrabbit!"  
  
And with that, a hard kick landed on the back of his head. That goron fell to the ground. The other looked around, confusion lining his features, and felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around in time to see the kick coming towards his face. So much for being conscious.  
  
Kerri stood up, two 'lesser' zoran males watched her. They were supposed to guard her, and the two other 'captives', until later on for the punishment. Kerri smiled at them, before jumping up. Her knees were brought into her chest, her arms swung under her legs and infront of her, and she landed on her feet gracefully. The Zora males blinked, and gaped as she ran past them and into the crowd.  
  
They looked at each other, knowing they had one of two choice. One choice being to go after her, or the other being to stay there. They decided to stay.  
  
Kerri ran through the crowd, the people reaching out to stop her. She dodged, and spun, being able to avoid the most of them thanks to her short stature and speed. She jumped onto the edge of the elevated platform, and was helped up by Sheik. She sat down, hidden by the covered table that held up the mini snack stand behind the stereo system. A knife was pulled out, and the ropes that bound her were cut apart.   
  
"Thanks," she murmured, and Sheik nodded, before turning back to his adoring fans.  
"So, what do you want me to make 'em do?" Sheik's voice was quiet, but Kerri heard him even over the music. She shrugged.  
"They're -your- fans."  
They shared a brief smile, before Sheik played a different song.  
  
Link was not as agile as Zelda. Sure, he was fast. But he decided he didn't feel like being fast right now. He didn't hate them, he just hated what they did. Link was usually a pacifist, barely got into any 'real' fights throughout his entire life, but when Link was angry, he was angry. He hated the way they acted, the immaturity behind being stupid. Life wasn't about sex, fun, or happiness. Life was about living, and about surviving the real world, not some pathetic fantasy that they so easily believed and clung to. They were all so very...  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
The captain stared at him. "Yo, son, what did you call me?!"  
  
Link stared at him, emotionless, and unreadable. He wasn't afraid, yet he didn't seem angry. He looked like an intricately detailed statue, that just happened to be breathing.  
  
The captain swung at Link, putting a good deal of power behind his 'knockout punch'. Unfortunately for him, Link caught it in his hand. The captain struggled, but Link's grip was strong as the captain's ego was large. The captain swung his other fist, and (surprise surprise) Link caught that blow in his other fist as well. The goron blinked, his arms being yanked forward, and his chin meeting with a very sharp knee.  
  
Link smirked, and quickly ran over to Marth. Marth knelt besides Roane, bandaging a scrape trailing down the side of her arm, one that she had not noticed earlier. Zelda stood over them, watching the crowd stay entirely captivated by Sheik and his 'antics' on the platform. He was really just moving to the beat of the music, but the fangirls continuously kept cheering him on.  
  
Link ran over to where Mido and Saria were being held, and the two Zora stared at him. Link stared back, and after a two second stare down, the Zora males ran away. Marth and Zelda were right behind him, untying the two 'captives'. They turned around, but only to find Roane missing.  
  
"Hey... Where'd she..? But wasn't she...?" The friends smirked slightly at Marth's confusion, before waving to Sheik from across the field.  
  
Sheik waved back, before turning to the crouched friend on the floor. He held out his hand, still nodding his head slightly to the beat of the music.  
  
"This is where we make our get-away."  
Kerri smirked, taking his outstretched hand, and standing up. The crowd continued to dance, their eyes turning only sometimes to the DJ.   
  
Sheik tossed an enhansed deku seed to the ground, and in a flash of smoke, they disappeared. Meanwhile, the others stood behind Link, doing the same disappearing act.   
  
* * *  
  
They ran out of the farm, and ran through Hyrule field, heading back to their camp back at Lake Hylia.  
  
Their quick pace slowed down once they realized that they were not being pursued. The entrance to Lake Hylia was just over the next few hills, and they enjoyed their night time stroll, walking in pairs somewhat seperated from each other. Saria and Marth were far ahead, their idea of a comfortable pace being a quick one, and leaving them to be far ahead. Marth walked alone, seemingly deep in thought and far from the rest of them. Many had wanted to join him, but decided and respected his need to be alone. Sheik and Kerri were far behind, seemingly taking a slow and lazy pace, arguing quietly amongst themselves about something or other.  
  
Link, however, somehow found himself walking besides Zelda, and unable to attempt to make conversation. He noticed that his ability to think coherently seemed to falter a great deal when he was around her, but his temper was shorter as well. Still, he kept up his stoic attitude, and continued to walk. Eventually, th silence got to him, even if he didn't show it.  
"How did you learn to fight like that?" Link asked quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
He noticed that she was walking within a close range of him, though both of them seemed to be hoping for a good reason to move as far away from each other as possible.  
  
"Practice..." she answered simply. She turned her head, looking at him with a kind smile, and turned back to her star gazing.  
  
Link followed her gaze, and for the first time in his life, he noticed how beautiful the stars were at this late at night. Without the hurt of extra light, uncomfortable blues and strange white clouds of a normal daytime sky, nighttime was so much more different. Dark blue, a beautiful entrancing color, in deep contrast to the slight gleam of distant stars. He glanced back at Zelda, and saw how the full moon's pale light reflected off of her, enhancing her features in extreme light/dark contrasts, her features idolized better than the sun could ever hope to achieve.  
  
"Beautiful..." He barely heard himself say the word, but he almost wished he hadn't spoken his thought out loud.  
  
Zelda turned to him, surprised, and he found himself lost in her eyes.  
  
"Link? Helloooo? Hyrule to Link? Are you listening?"  
  
Link blinked, his eyes crashing back to reality.  
  
"... Huh? What?" Link asked, confused.  
"What did you say...?"  
"I said... Huh? What?"  
"No, I meant what did you say before?"  
"Hhhmmmm? I didn't say anything before." Link lied.  
"... If you say so."   
  
By the time Link arrived at 'his' island, Saria and Mido were already snuggled besides each other, roasting marshmallows and cooking a simple dinner. Saria handed him two hot dogs, which he passed on to Zelda, who passed them on to Marth and Sheik. Once again, the second of the twins had disappeared, and not a single one of them were surprised, though interested to know what she and Sheik were discussing.  
  
Sheik held a smirk on his face, but said nothing as he bit into his hotdog.  
  
A/N: Ok. I didn't mean to put a little romance in there. Oh wait. Yes. I did. HA! 


	7. Chpt 6: If It Makes You Happy

A/N: There's something that all of you need to know.  
  
FINALS SUCK.  
  
Jeez... So much pressure, so many tests, and so little time to cram. *anime sigh* pfft. I need some alcohol. Oh, and one more thing, I don't condone under age drinking. ^_^  
  
SORRY FOR THE WAIT. SUMMER WAS FUN. I'M STILL IN MY SUMMER VACATION. LOST TRACK OF TIME. START THROWING YOUR EGGS...  
  
NOW. *pulls out a sheild that blocks absolutely nothing* FAILED. ;;  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
If It Makes You Happy  
  
Link held his half burning marshmallow infront of his face, staring at his friends. Marth was in the lake, doing laps, again. Saria and Mido were huddled across from him on the other side of the fire, and Sheik was to his right, eating his last marshmallow. Sheik swallowed, and sighed, but after a few minutes, the sound of his grumbling stomache echoed in their ears.  
  
"I'm so hungry..." Sheik said quietly, gripping his stomache.  
  
He stood up, about to leave to get another marshmallow from their tent across the water, when Saria waved her hand annoyedly. She passed him her cooked marshamallow, which he took gratefully.  
  
"I didn't want it," she explained to him.  
  
"Thank you, I love you," Sheik said, eating the marshamllow.  
  
"No, I truly love you. I want you, right here, right now, on the fire..." he said drily.  
  
Mido's mouth dropped open at Sheik's comment, but was soon stuffed full of un-cooked marshmallows.  
  
"He was joking." Saria told Mido.  
  
"Was I? Was I really?" Sheik replied sarcastically.  
  
Link sighed, attempting to get to safety before an argument began between the three of them. He headed for the other side of the tree, where Zelda last disappeared to.  
  
"Zelda...?" he whispered, but no one was there.  
  
Link looked around urgently, although the reason why he should be so concerned about her had fled his mind for the moment.  
  
"Zelda...?" he asked quietly again, and moved around the tree.  
  
Link saw Saria, Mido, and Sheik screaming at each other. Link shook his head sadly. 'Of all the things to argue about, they choose superheros.' He thought quietly, and stopped, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'Although...Garo-man is sorta better than Bunny hood boy...' Link smirked, before going behind the tree again. He thought he looked everywhere and just sighed. He leaned against the tree, staring up into the sky. The wind blew, and he saw a hint of blonde, way up at the top of the tree.  
  
"...oh"  
  
Link held the marshmallow-stick in his mouth, and easily climbed up the side of the tree. It was dangerously high, and the poor old dead tree has only one branch, at the very top. As soon as he reached it, he sat down quietly on it, Zelda just a bit infront of him, and slightly higher up. The moon began to rise, glowing around Zelda's sillouhette, and he just sighed.  
  
Link watched as Zelda turned around slowly, not at all suprised that he was the one that came up and now sat behind her. Or, at least, if she was, she surely didn't show it.  
  
"Link." She said quietly.  
  
"Zelda." Link replied.  
  
Zelda shrugged, turning back around and facing the open sky, staring at the stars. Link sighed.  
  
"I...er...you looked lonely." Link said quietly, staring at the back of her head.  
  
"...maybe I wanted to be alone..." she murmured quietly. Link sighed, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"...nobody wants to be alone."  
  
Link felt her stiffen up at his touch, but he felt the need to be a bit more daring. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. He felt Zelda relax slightly, and after a few moments of silence, Zelda began to shake slightly.  
  
"...Zelda? ...are you alright?" He asked concerned, hearing a few sobs in return.  
  
"...whats the matter?" Link asked again, but Zelda just shook her head.  
  
She turned around, sniffling, and hugged Link.  
  
"Thank you..." She mumbled into his chest, as he stroked her back soothingly.  
  
Link sat there, stroking her back soothingly hundreds of feet off the ground, utterly and totally, confused. 'Oh well,' he thought, kissing her forehead. 'Whatever makes you happy.'  
  
A/N: mmf. All I can say, is mmf. Tis short. I have to study for a test in order to pass in order to reach society's standards, even though I am just going to fail for the third time and should probably give up quit school and die. Yes. I am so very fucking happy. 


End file.
